Chasing Death shinigami
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: Shinigami finds himself mixed up in really huge mess that happened ten years ago...who will Shinigami choose the prince of darkness or the Angel Gabriel? read and find out. AU
1. prolouge

Title: Chasing Death (Shinigami)

main Pairing: duo/heero

I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Prolouge

Watching the humans walking around, going by minding thier own business. I the Grim Reaper watches them closely waiting for my next victim to prey upon. Jumping from the roof tops as quick as I can, without being spotted or tracked down by one of the angels.Looking back, from a distance I see a shining white light heading my way.

Jumping from the building to the ground below hiding in the shadows. Camoflaging myself as a human. Tha angel floating above the opening of the ally invisible to the human eye; except for me that is. Walking out of the ally slowly not trying to draw attention to myself. Blending in with the crowd I slowly look up and watch as the angel flys away.

* * *

sorry for the short Prolouge. I promise that I will have more up soon. 


	2. chapter one

Chasing Death  
Chapter one

* * *

Two years later: 

Coming home to my friends apartment, that we both share. Setting my keys on the table by the door, while taking off my shoes I noticed that there was another pair of shoes next to Quatre's. Walking into the living room seeing no one there but hearing voices coming from the kitchen.  
"Hey Quatre, who are you talking to?" I asked as I was walking to the doorway. The voices suddenly stopped talking. When I walked onto the kitchen; I froze when I saw the angel, but to Quatre he looked human. The angel turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi, the name's Heero," He said while shaking my hand. Right at that moment I wanted to run and hide. Just when I thought I was safe from danger he always shows up. Maybe he doesn't know that I'm the demon that he's been trying to hunt down.  
"Duo are you okay? You seem a little pale." Quatre said looking at me with worry. I just smile at him to ease his mind.

"It's no big deal buddy, I'm fine just surprised thats all." I said walking towards the sink with a glass in my hand. "I'll be in my room if you need me." walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway as fast as I could...It's more like I ran out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell. the real reason was I didn't want him to find out that I was the Grim. Hearing footsteps heading towards the front door opening and closing. From my room I could hear Quatre humming, what I didn't hear was him coming into my room. A cold blade was pressedup against my throat.

"You thought you could escape me huh, did you Grim Reaper or should I say Shinigami." He said in an icy cold voice, chills were running down my spine.  
"What do you want with me?" I tried saying in a calm voice, but that was a failure. If he was going to kill me I hope he got it over quickly.  
"You know I think I'll let you suffer for your crimes a while longer Shinigami." Watching as he left my room, Quatre came running into the room. I was on the floor staring in complete shock.

"Duo are you alright?" Quatre asked as he kneeled down beside me looking over at him my expression was mixed with fear and somewhat sadness. Quatre wrapped his arms around my shoulders, my head was resting on his sholuder when all of a sudden the tears came. Trying really hard not to remeber all the people that I have killed or hurt. The angel was one of the people that I have hurt so many times that he's now after me. My precious Angel I'm sorry for what I have done to you. If by killing me would heal your wounds that I have caused then so be it I will gladly let you kill me.

"Quatre I have to go, I have to stop running away from my sins and finally face my fate." He looks at me confused for awhile then slowly nods his head.  
"Duo are you sure you should do this, I mean what if your wrong that this sin or past of yours is going to be your fate?" Quatre says calmly as he could manage. Slowly nodding my head, I place a kiss on his forehead. Quatre my friend you have always been like a brother to me. I'll never forget your kindness. I guess it's time I told you who I really am.

"Quatre you may not like what you have to see but I think it's about time you finally knew the truth." Slowly standing up and walking backwards. I chanted a spell that transformed me to my true self. I heard a small gasp coming from where Quatre was sitting. Black wings fold behind me, my sythe in one hand I slowly kneel down to him.  
"It's okay Quatre I'm not going to hurt you." I said, Quatre's two friends Trowa and Wufei came walking into the room when they saw me by Quatre.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Trowa yells at me in a venemous voice. Wufei had pulled Quatre out of the room and away from me.  
"I'm known as Shinigami, the Grim Reaper or Death which ever one you prefer." I said sadly walking towards the window I looked back at Trowa and said," I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused everyone who meets me like this."

"Duo you don't have to leave." arms slowly wrap themselves around my waist. Quatre I can't stay. I have to go to my angel he's waiting for me. Pulling his arms free of my waist I told Trowa to hold onto him. I really didn't need anyone trying to stop me from this. With a final goodbye I flew into the night after my angel.

* * *

Just to let you all know that there will be more I promise...updates might be slow for the next couple of weeks because I'll have no computer. anyways read and review. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter Two

Chasing Death: Shinigami

Waiting on the rooftops for him to up. Finally he's here. watching as shinigami lands a few feet away from me. Beautiful as ever my little Shinigami.

"Welcome my beautiful Shinigami" I say emtionlessly, walking up to him.

"What do you want with me Gabriel?" he says angerily. My what a temper we have. "Now for your punishment Shinigami." He looks at me with fearful eyes. He should be afraid of what's going to happen to him.

"My p-punishment?" Laughing at him. This is good, he's afraid of what might happen.

"Yes your punishment Shinigami." I said annoyed. Hearing a loud bang behind me. I whip around to see what made the noise, three humans were standing in front of the doorway. Hearing Shinigami gasp as he saw the three weak creatures. I could use them to bring Shinigami down.

"Gabriel leave my friends out of this." he screams at me. Oh i don't think so Shinigami, I'm going to make you suffer the way you made me suffer.

"Please Gabriel, leave them alone. Gabriel I'm begging you to leave them alone." Standing in front of me with his sythe raised ready to strike if he has to. Oh so the mighty Shinigami decides to fight back does he. Watching the young blonde come up beside Shinigami and take his hand.

"Gabriel, or is it Heero? Duo is my friend, I would never leave his side because he's like a brother to me." The young blonde says to me.

"Quatre, please stay back I don't want you, Trowa and Wufei to get hurt." Just listening to him say that just wanted to make me gag. "Gabriel, If you would just listen to me, I have lived here for almost here for almost two years and living here thinking of you everyday. Gabriel I still love you. Always have, Heero please won't you come home with me and we can start over again?" Smack My hand collides with his cheek. There was a few cuts on his arms and face. Watching as he staggers back a little, falling into the tall burnette, slowly he rises back up walking a little unsteadily towards me. I shot bolts of lightning at him, one hits him in the leg, but he still keeps going. Blasting him in the chest with another lighting attack sending him flying to the edge of the roof.

"Gabriel what have you done." the young blonde said. Watching as Shinigami toppled over the edge I was quickly took off after him. My wings beating furiously against the wind. Wrapping my arms around shinigami's waist landing on the ground softly with him in my arms, why I saved him i have no idea. The skin on his chest was slightly burned. Tightening my grip on him. I lightly place a kiss on his forehead.

"Shinigami your safe, Please wake up. Please." Begging, Pleading him to wake, but the truth was I really could care less if he woke up or not. Feeling him stir in my arms I lay him down on the ground when the three young teenagers came runnning, as for me i took off into the night. Don't worry my Beautiful Shinigami I haven't forgotten your punishment for now you get to see another day. For now enjoy the rest of the time you have left Grim Reaper.

Kohaku: okay i'm sorry that i confused you all on this chapter but it will get more confusing and some of your questions will be answered later on in the chapters. 


	4. chapter three

_Kohaku: sorry for the long wait on the thrid chapter this story is not quite finished yet and i'm still lost on what to write next in this story...but anywayz here's the thrid chapter._

* * *

**Chasing Death: Shinigami**

_**Chapter three**_

Ugh...I started to stir in someone's arms, but whose? I really didn't know. Waking up to find Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all stareing at me. I try to sit up but that was futile since my chest hurts really badly.

"Duo how do you feel?" Wufei asks me. What do you think, I feel like hell.

"Like shit, ugh...but one question though how did I survive the fall?" I look at each of them but all was silent. Did Gabriel save me? Ha! as if that stuck up bastard couldn't care less if I survived that fall or not. He would never care about me, never has and never will. Replaying that night in my head when he first met me, I was chasing a human down an allyway, that's when he showed up and stole my heart, knocking me off my feet he had his staff near my neck. My sythe was kicked away from me. The angel Gabriel at least that's what I knew him as. Remembering a few nights after we had met there was a murder. I was sitting on the ledge of the building looking out over the city, Gabriel came down and accused me of killing his human friend. The truth was I had nothing to do with it at all. I just happened to be right there at the time.

"Duo? Duo hello anyone home?" Quatre said calling my name. Tears were falling from my eyes. Remembering that day always hurts me. Since then I have been on the run from Gabriel. Until now I just hope that he knows that I still love him.

"Quatre lets go home" Trowa and Wufei help me to my feet. I tried saying a spell to transform me back into a human, but my energy was mostly gone. Which was not good, not good at all.

"um guys, I hope somebody has a car." I said laughing sarcastically. At first they didn't understand why I said a car. Until realization hit.

"why do we need a car, can't you use a spell to make you human again?" Trowa asks in a mellow dramatic voice. Sorry to burst your bubble dude but my powers are shot. For some reason that blast that Gabriel shot at me must have took some of my powers and spells away.

"I've tried already, Gabriel must have sealed my magic away some how" I said weakly. If some of my magic is sealed away that means I can't use my healing spell. Gabriel why can't you just forget the past and start over?

"we have a major problem here. If Shinigami can't turn into a human then what?" Wufei said thinking of how we could get me past all of the people.

"I could try to cast a spell where my wings will disappear, at least until we get back to Quatre's" I said

"go for it" they all said together. Saying the spell all three of them watch in amazement as my wings slowly disappear. The spell had taken alot out of me than I had expected. As we got to the apartment I was slowly starting to sense a presence. It wasn't Gabriel that's for sure. I told them to wait down here until I knew for sure it was safe. Running inside the building and up the fourteen flight of stairs. Reaching the top flight, swinging open the door I find none other than the prince himself of the underworld.

"what are you doing here?" I said dangerously.

"Is that how you treat an old friend Shinigami? I thought you would be surprised to see me." he says darkly

"you are no longer my friend, You're the one who killed Gabriel's friend those ten years ago and he still blames me for it, you set me up." Saying all this in a fit of rage.

"wrong little Shinigami, Gabriel never did see you that night his friend was killed, because he died the very same way the human did, as will you little shinigami." I couldn't believe what he was saying. The angel Gabriel was gone, slowly falling to my knees, silent sobs were racking my body.

* * *

_kohaku: okay there's chapter three...but for all of you readers I thank you...but i need some help here...I need a name for the Dark prince of the underworld. I'm pretty much stuck on his name._


	5. Chapter four

Chapter Four

Chasing Death Shinigami

Sitting on the rooftop of Shinigami's place waiting paitently for him to return. Sensing a strange distrubance in the air, I flew off in the direction towards the setting sun. Ten blocks or so away from the lone building on the outskirts of the city was a dark ready to fall building. Drawing closer to the abandon building ready to fall down on the life down below. Landing silently behind the shorter of the three. "What's wrong?" I ask, Startling the three humans.

"Gabriel, Where did you come from?" I just roll my eyes from the stupid question. Actually the most obvious question would be where's Shinigami? Of course I don't say this out loud. As if they were reading my minds they all point to the roof. So that's where he's hiding. Taking off to the roof in a nano second reaching the top faster than i thought i would have. I stare with wide eyes froze in mid air. The Dark aurora around the fiqure was not of the Shinigami himself but of someone with higher power and strength. From my view point he was standing over someone or something. I edge closer but not to close for him to sense me even if he did he probablly didn't care at the moment until I become a threat. Getting close enough to see around him I see Shinigami on the ground on his knees, he looked like he was in pain.

"What's wrong my old friend? Can't fight back anymore? Ha! The Mighty Shinigami on his knees cowering before me." I had to cover my ears slightly because of the high pitch sound coming from his throat. "I'm not a coward, I can still fight. I won't give up." I stare in disbelieve that Shinigami can still fight but another part of me says that he can. Hopeing against Hope that sealing his magic away is a good idea because then he will forever be blinded from the tug between the three sides two which is good and evil, and live his life the way he wants to.

"G-Gabriel...what are you...doing here?" Shinigami stammers. Hearing him call to me brings me out of my thoughts back to reality of what is going on in front of me. The dark sinster aurura that was held by the man standing in front of me spins on his heels and faces me with the wickedest smiles playing on his lips. Taking a slow step backwards from shock...but he just keeps grinning at me I really didn't have time to see the ball of energy flying at me or Shinigami shielding me from the full force of the blast. Hearing his soft cries to have me run but I was scared shitless to even move. "Gabriel please run...this fight does not concern you at all. I don't want to see you get hurt" He whisper's the last part to me. My anger finally returning to me why I hated him so much for ten years comes back with such force I turn around about to leave, but the pain in my chest would not go away...for the first time I realized I have been chasing him for so long was because I have...no don't even finish that thought. It still didn't explain why I had risked my life to same him the other night and healing all of his wounds and restoring his power to him. I was shooken from my thought by a powerful surge of intense dark riviting power coming from Shinigami, Watching in fasination as his wings seeming unfold in a slow magestic display and the long sythe and robe slowly flowing down to his feet hiding them in complete darkness.

"Thank you Gabriel, I'll take it from here. Gabriel?" I was starting lose consiousness from all the dark energy around in the atmosphere...gravity was taking affect as I fall to the ground before I hit the hard surface I was caught by a pair of strong arms. "Hold on Gabriel, I'll get you some help, just hang in there." A small smile graces my features and i silently whisper a thank you to him while leaning my head on his shoulder as my eyes drift shut.

"Gabriel...Gabriel? Please wake up, please..." whines Shinigami. "It's about time he finally dies." I was able to hear everything but I couldn't find the strength to wake up. The Prince of the underworld may think that I have died but I'm far from death actually thats fiqureativly speaking that is because death is right next to me or i should say with me. I suddenly felt the wave of nausousness over come me again...I thought I was riding a never ending rollar coaster...another surge of power overwhelmed me I know who that mass of power was coming from I tried to scream out to Shinigami not to use all of that dark evil power that has been laying dormant within him for ten years.

TBC...

What will happen next? Will Shinigami become evil or fight the evil power from within him and save Gabriel from all of the negative power that will crush him? Review and hope that I update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter five

1Sorry guys that it has taken me three years to post these next two chapters I'm doing some revising in the story so it ends better than what I have written down on paper. This chapter may be shorter than the others.

Chasing Death, Shinigami

Chapter Five

Holding Gabriel's body in my arms at first I didn't know what this strange feeling was until a huge surge of dark menacing power was flowing through me. I really couldn't control it at all, flashes of people I cared about ran through my head, all of my friends were behind me through this, but one person always showed up many times in my head was someone I couldn't remember the face really well.

Setting him down while jumping in the air to face my foe. "What power, so you have been holding back, my friend. Your true power of death has fully awakened at last. You will make a good bride for me." I will never be yours or anyone's, charging at him with all of my strength, throwing punches, energy blasts every time he dodges every one of them. I knew that this battle could go on forever so I put everything I had in my attacks but by doing so I was quickly draining my energy.

Getting distracted by the door opening with a loud bang I whirl around and see my friends. By the reaction I received from all of them that I might have frightened them. Did my appearance scare everyone? Turning around to face my opponent I ended with a punch in the gut. Doubling over in pain I see a kick coming at me trying to dodge as best as I could. "Leave me alone, why do you persist on wanting me to come home?" I say in a raspy voice. "Because my little pet you belong to me and no one else. You were engaged to me before you even met your little angel. So be a good little reaper and come home with me your parents miss you terribly." He says tauntingly.

"No I wont' go back home with you, I don't care I die here and now but I'll never go back with you." I scream out, while stepping backwards with every advance he took towards me "Stop If you come any closer I will jump and you can't stop me."

"Want to make a bet little Reaper?" As soon as I came to the edge of the building I look down and had to make a really quick decision. "Okay If I go with you, will you promise not to harm Gabriel? If not then I jump got it." He nods his head and tells me that he won't hurt my angel. I start to walk away from the rail when he shoots a blast a Gabriel but barely missing him, time had seemed to stop as I tried running to block the blast but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his grasp. I watched helplessly as they all started to disappear.

"Welcome home my son, I see you have retrieved your runaway bride. I will prepare for an immediate wedding for the both of you." Immediate wedding! No I don't want to be married to him let me go LET ME GO...Throwing me onto the bed I try to crawl away but he was quicker as soon as I started to make my escape he grabbed a hold of my ankle then my hair. " Why are you running away my pet? No need to be shy soon enough that body of yours will be mine."


	7. Chapter six

1Kohaku- sorry guys it took me longer than expected to post the next chapter up hope you all haven't left thinking that I forgot about this story I know it has been over three years since I last posted a chapter but hey what can I say but thank you all for your reviews.

Chasing Death, Shinigami

Chapter Six

Waking up from my unconscious state, staring up at Shinigami's friends, the last thing that I remember is hearing him scream my name, sitting up very rapidly, hitting my head against someone else's. Looking back at Quatre I ask where shinigami, I mean Duo disappeared to.

"Gabriel he's gone, that guy took him away," WHAT! Duo Is gone? He can't be gone, I can't go down in the underworld. Still exhausted to walk the Chinese boy carried me on his back until we reached Quatre's apartment. When we finally made it up to his apartment from the never ending stairs seeing as the elevator was out of service again. I was placed in Duo room after finally getting the door to the apartment open after what seemed like forever.

"I hope he'll be okay?" Quatre said worried. "Don't worry to much we'll get Duo back for him." Promised Trowa.

Laying on the bed looking at His room, I felt like I was invading his privacy...but then again he didn't have very much in his room to begin with just a few random posters scattered here and there of angels and demons. Tilting my head a little I found a picture on the night stand near the bed with Duo and all of his friends during his time here. Gazing at the wall with mild interest I grab one of the pillows to my chest and began to silently weep.

dream

"Gabriel wait up. Where are we going anyway?"

"Down to earth, the Grim Reaper is loose again,"Gabriel said. "I thought the prince of the underworld had him under control . Don't worry I'll be back Annabel."

Disappearing from her sight and reappearing on earth, searching the city until I found the renegade Reaper. When I found him I wasn't expecting to see a young child no older than seven.

"Huh, who are you?" He asks me, " you really have pretty wings, I wish I had wings that color."

"I'm the angel Gabriel, Grim Reaper," I watch as tears well up in those violet orbs as he backs away from me. "Why does everyone call me that? Why am I the one who has to take people's souls? Why doesn't nobody like me, I'm just a tool for them aren't I?" Kneeling down beside him, placing my hand on his trembling shoulder. Looking at me with those tear filled innocent orbs his arms slowly wrap themselves around my neck, taking me by surprise. Picking him up we disappear to the bridge that connects our two worlds. His parents were waiting for him.

"Duo how dare you go to the surface," his mother screamed at him. Clinging on to me tighter while his father tried so desperately to pry him off of me. "May I speak to the boy for a few seconds?" I ask his parents, they reluctantly nodded and walked away from the bridge out of earshot. "Hey it's okay Shinigami, calm down it's alright, here this is for you." Pulling out a feather from my wings I tell him to hide it somewhere safe. He Smiles at me with those pretty violet eyes of his that shines innocence.

"If you ever need someone to talk to just wait right here, I'll come to you." His parents come back and take him away. Returning to heaven all I could think of was the boy shinigami, as soon as I returned to my quarters Annabel was there waiting for me."you were gone a month, so what does the Grim Reaper look like?" She bombards me with question after question. I simply answer her "He's only a kid, when I found him he was so scared, he didn't know how he got there." She wanted to know more and if she could ever meet him...Suddenly one of the angel guards came and said that I must immediately go to the council.

"What is it Sir?" I asked

"For giving the Grim Reaper one of your feathers you are to be put into a eternal slumber until the boy was old enough." I looked at him shocked, but I promised I would be there.

end Dream

Waking up in a cold sweat, I suddenly remembered that day clearly now. I have been asleep for so long that all I could think of was searching for the boy of seven years old but now that boy was a young teenager. Hitting my head on the headboard , the shelf above the bed began to shake with the motion until a book landed open in my lap with a black and white feather that looked oddly familiar to me. Staring at it a little longer I suddenly noticed the writing in the book.

entry

'Mom and Dad are fighting again, I want to go see my angel friend Gabriel, but dad has locked me up in my room, I'm chained to the bed so I can't run off again. I almost made it to the bridge once when I saw a young lady standing there with something clutched to her chest with tears flowing down her milky white skin. I called out to her but she didn't hear me until I was caught by the guards of the underworld. She looked at me and started to walk towards me but the farthest she could get was to the end of the bridge.

The Prince of the underworld comes to see me almost everyday. I don't know but he creeps me out, but mom says that he'll be taking care of me and that we are to be married when I hit the age limit for marriage. So that means in about 5 years I'll be marrying him, but I don't want to I already have my special someone. Mom says that be me being chained in my room that the above world can't taint me...but I think it's the other way around. I stare at the feather that Gabriel gave me it's slowly starting to become tainted from the darkness down here.

Closing the diary, my body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. I can't believe that he was treated that way, the only kindness he was ever shown was that day when we had to part ways for a lifetime. I must find Shinigami and bring him home even if it has to kill me to tell him the truth. Maybe just maybe he'll accept me.


	8. Chapter seven

1Okay I know you all have been waiting for the next chapter of this story but I may only be able to post a few chapters every other week or so. But I promise to finish this story as soon as possible. And Finally thank you all for your reviews and adding my story to your favorites.

Chasing Death, Shinigami

Chapter seven

I laid there staring at the ceiling for quite some time. My captor had left the room, so until he returns I slowly ponder on how to get myself out of this mess. I wonder what my angel is doing? Whoa wait did I just call him my angel? Now that I think about it we are not even dating so technically he's not mine, but then again I wish he was. Suddenly there was noise outside the door, I sat up quickly maybe a little to quickly because now I have a headache the size of manhattan and to top it off the room won't stop spinning. Clutching my head and still hearing more shouts and chaos outside of the room. I slowly stand and silently sneak to the door.

"Quick don't let the intruder get away, he must not come near the royal bedroom. What are you all waiting for kill him if you have to." I heard them shout from the door. Intruder what intruder and who could be the...oh god Gabriel. I collapsed down to the floor as tears started to stain my cheeks. Gabriel why, why did you come down here? The door suddenly opens with a loud bang but was quickly shut as it was opened. I stare at the person holding the door closed but it wouldn't hold for long.

In my weakened state I was having a hard time holding them off until I ran into a room and shut it as hard as I could, but I couldn't hold it for long. I think I have been down here to long. I heard a noise to my right but I couldn't turn to look at the moment because all of my concentration was on keeping the door closed. "Gabriel?" I heard a soft voice call out my name, sounding a little strained. I shifted my eyes to look a the creature in a heap on the ground. My eyes widened suddenly, but then I lost all of my concentration that the door came flying open and with me soaring across the room and into the wall. "GAH" I watch as the Prince strides up to me with a smirk plastered on his face that I didn't like to well. " Zain please don't hurt him," I heard Duo say. "You Stay out of this you self serving idiot, all you have done is try to protect him, but what if you can't protect him when you someday have to kill him Shinigami. Then what are you going to do?" Duo sat there on the ground not moving. Zain walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

Tears stained that pretty face as new ones formed in those violet orbs. All I could do was watch as one of the guards had a knife up to my throat. Duo don't listen to him please . "Duo look at...gah," the knife cutting into my throat deeper. He finally looks up at me with a sad smile on his pretty face. Without warning he threw a blast at me, but without saying he was sorry.

I suddenly woke up not on in heaven but somewhere where I recognize Duo's own room. Annabel was sitting at my bedside asleep. " what happened?" I choke out startling her out of her sleep. " Oh Gabriel or should I say Heero now. Your okay we were all so worried about you." Wait we? I sat up as Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. My heart plummeted when I didn't see the one face that I was looking for. "Where's Duo?" I ask softly.


End file.
